Soirée en ville
by Glasgow
Summary: Premier rendez-vous entre Holmes et Watson. Fluffy, romance, et plus si affinités. Slash bien sûr. Holmes/Watson


Oui, je sais c'est totalement fluffy, mais avec ces deux-là j'ai tellement de mal à m'en empêcher ;)

Petite dédicace pour Cally. En espérant que ça puisse te remonter un peu le moral ma belle.

Bonne lecture

ooOoo

_Ces faits que je m'apprête à relater dans ce carnet n'ont rien à voir avec les enquêtes que mon ami Sherlock Holmes et moi-même menons habituellement. Ce récit ne sera jamais remis à mon éditeur. Je l'écris simplement pour moi-même, une façon de remettre au clair dans mon esprit la soirée qui vient de se dérouler. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que les choses puissent évoluer de cette façon et ai encore le plus grand mal à m'y faire, même si je ne regrette absolument rien. Une part de moi avait osé pareil dénouement aussi en suis-je parfaitement satisfait._

Holmes s'est assoupi près de moi, contre moi devrais-je plutôt dire, et je me réjouis de le savoir serein. Bien plus serein en tout cas que durant ses soirées d'inactivités, lors desquelles il fait appel à sa chère cocaïne pour lui tenir compagnie. Ce soir nous avons testé ensemble un autre type de plaisir, qui s'est avéré bien plus agréable pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Jetant un coup d'œil à ma montre à gousset, je constatai que j'étais déjà en retard. Changer de chemise une troisième fois n'avait peut-être pas été l'idée du siècle, pensai-je en secouant la tête. Mais j'étais si nerveux que je voulais tout contrôler. Il fallait que tout soit parfait. Après un dernier regard à mon reflet dans la glace, je m'estimai prêt. Pourtant, avant de quitter ma chambre, je ne pus une fois de plus m'empêcher de m'interroger sur le bienfondé de cette soirée. Avais-je eu raison de lancer cette invitation à Holmes ? Ce n'était évidemment pas la première fois que nous sortions dîner ensemble, ou même à l'opéra, mais cette fois c'était différent. Lui et moi avions convenu qu'il s'agissait d'un véritable rendez-vous, avec tout ce que cela pouvait engendrer ensuite entre deux êtres attirés l'un par l'autre.

Je ne saurais dire à quel moment Holmes cessa d'être mon ami pour devenir mon obsession, celui vers qui toutes mes pensées convergeaient. Cela s'est fait petit à petit, à force de le côtoyer au quotidien et de découvrir peu à peu l'homme bien qu'il était sous cette carapace qu'il s'était forgé depuis bien longtemps. Par la suite, ces sentiments à son égard m'ont bien sûr effrayé, après tout quel homme ne le serait pas à se découvrir un penchant pour le sexe fort ? Mais Holmes régla bien vite la question. Il ne mit effectivement pas bien longtemps pour me percer à jour comme à son habitude, mais au lieu de s'en montrer choqué comme je le craignais, il me fit comprendre, assez subtilement pour une fois je dois l'admettre, que mon attirance à son égard était parfaitement réciproque. Depuis lors nous nous contentions de paroles équivoques et autres gestes tendres sans pour autant dépasser ce stade, par timidité pour ma part. J'aime à croire que lui a patienté pour ne pas brusquer. Puis finalement, après plusieurs mois à nous tourner autour de cette façon, je décidai enfin d'assumer ce que je ressentais et invitai Holmes à sortir avec moi. Je n'avais bien évidemment aucune idée de la façon dont allait se dérouler cette soirée, mais j'étais enfin capable de prendre le risque d'un changement dans notre relation.

Arrivant dans les escaliers, je vis mon ami qui m'attendait patiemment devant la porte d'entrée.

« - Pardonnez mon retard Holmes, mais…, m'empressai-je de déclarer.

- Peu importe, m'interrompit-il avec un petit sourire. Ainsi j'ai parfaitement l'impression de m'apprêter à sortir avec une femme qui aurait perdu du temps à se pomponner inutilement.

- Très amusant Holmes, grognai-je. »

Pourtant je n'avais nul désir de m'énerver à son encontre comme je le fais habituellement si souvent. Comme je l'ai dit, je tenais à ce que tout soit parfait. Et puis j'étais bien trop occupé à le détailler du regard pour penser à autre chose. J'étais flatté de reconnaître qu'il avait fait de gros efforts. Certes il ne s'était pas rasé, mais je l'aimais trop ainsi pour lui en tenir rigueur, en revanche il s'était donné la peine de peigner ses cheveux habituellement indisciplinés. Le résultat n'étais pas parfait, loin de là, pourtant je savais noter l'effort. Mais plus important encore, il avait passé un costume gris parfaitement ajusté qui lui allait à merveille et tenait à la main un chapeau que je devinais neuf. L'imaginer s'être donné autant de peine pour notre petit sortie me flatta plus que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer.

« - Vous êtes très élégant, le complimentai-je en arrivant à sa hauteur.

- Et vous n'avez pas tout vu, lança-t-il avec un sourire satisfait. »

Tandis que je m'interrogeais sur le sens de ses paroles, il leva les mains devant moi et je pus constater qu'elles étaient parfaitement propres. Plus la moindre trace d'encre ou d'un quelconque produit chimique, résultat de l'une de ses nombreuses expériences pseudo-scientifique.

« - Je me suis donné un mal fou, indiqua-t-il inutilement, ne doutant pour ma part pas un instant de la véracité de ses propos. Mais je l'ai fait pour vous.

- Eh bien j'apprécie l'effort, le félicitai-je sincèrement.

- Parfait. Cela étant, je note que je ne suis pas le seul à m'être mis sur mon trente-et-un. La raison, je suppose, de votre retard. »

Gêné qu'il ne remette cela sur le tapis, je baissai les yeux, mais tandis que je m'apprêtais à m'excuser une nouvelle fois, il me devança.

« - Nous y allons ? proposa-t-il d'un ton parfaitement dégagé. Je ne voudrais pas arriver en retard. »

Le trajet en fiacre se déroula dans un silence absolu. En dehors de ses enquêtes, Holmes n'était que rarement prolixe, aussi ne m'offusquai-je nullement de son attitude. Nous nous connaissions suffisamment pour nous passer d'une conversation inutile dans le simple but de faire une quelconque bonne impression.

Mon compagnon était accoudé à la vitre, regardant au dehors le soleil qui se couchait lentement, tandis que pour ma part je ne le quittais pas des yeux, ressentant comme à chaque fois dans ces moments-là un frisson tout à fait caractéristique et hautement agréable. Avant lui j'avais fréquenté nombre de femmes, mais je devais reconnaître qu'aucune ne m'avait jamais inspiré une telle quiétude par sa seule présence.

Après un trajet que je trouvai trop court, nous arrivâmes au théâtre. Comme d'accoutumé j'avais laissé à Holmes le soin de choisir l'opéra auquel nous nous apprêtions à assister. En véritable mélomane qu'il est, il ne nous a jamais déçu ni l'un ni l'autre par ses choix. Et je savais que cette fois ne ferait pas exception. J'avais pour ma part choisi le restaurant où nous avions ensuite une réservation. Un bon moyen de partager le flambeau, notre façon maladroite je suppose d'accepter qu'il n'y aurait pas de dominant dans ce drôle de couple que nous n'étions pas encore tout à fait.

Un opéra et un restaurant, en y repensant cela paraît pour le moins commun comme sortie. Nous nous offrions bien souvent ce genre de plaisirs au temps de notre amitié. Cela nous permettait donc ainsi de nous rassurer. De nous prouver que malgré les sentiments qui existaient désormais entre nous, rien ne changeait vraiment. Je l'ai dit, c'était maladroit, car tout était irrémédiablement en train d'évoluer, et bien qu'un peu effrayant, cela m'apparaissait également comme nécessaire et hautement satisfaisant.

Je laissai à Holmes le loisir de nous conduire à nos places et m'assis finalement en souriant. Et tandis qu'il m'imitait, mon ami laissa un instant son genou effleurer le mien. Ce bref contact me fit frissonner de part en part. Envolé le brouhaha qui régnait encore dans la salle. Effacé le monde qui nous entourait. A cet instant j'avais la sensation ô combien délectable que nous étions seuls au monde. Juste lui et moi, comme il aurait toujours dû en être. Holmes me rendit alors mon sourire et je pus constater en fixant son regard qu'il partageait mes pensées.

Le silence se fit finalement dans la salle et le spectacle commença. Holmes reporta bien évidemment toute son attention sur la scène, mais pour ma part, une fois n'est pas coutume, la représentation me laissa totalement froid. Non pas que la qualité ne soit pas au rendez-vous, je l'ai déjà dit, Holmes a toujours un don pour choisir le meilleur, mais plutôt parce que mes pensées étaient bien au-delà de ce ténor, au-delà de cette musique qui d'habitude sait me transporter sans aucune autre forme de procès. Toute mon attention plutôt tournée vers mon ami, je n'avais de cesse de jeter de brefs coups d'œil dans sa direction, fasciné par son profil volontaire, ses traits délicats. Et à cet instant, concentré comme il l'était sur la musique, il m'apparaissait plus attachant que jamais. Par instant je pouvais voir ses lèvres se contracter en une petite moue absolument délicieuse, ou ses traits se tendre. Je jurerais même avoir vu l'espace d'un instant ses yeux briller un peu plus que d'ordinaire, comme sous le coup d'une émotion intense. Dans cette observation que j'espérais discrète, je découvrais peu à peu un Holmes sensible, ou tout simplement humain. Il se révélait tel qu'il était vraiment sous mes yeux, et mon attachement pour lui s'en trouvait d'autant plus renforcé. Je me fis alors la réflexion amusée que j'étais le seul parmi l'auditoire à avoir trouvé l'unique spectacle qui en valait vraiment la peine.

Lorsque nous quittâmes le théâtre après les applaudissements d'usage, je me perdis une nouvelle fois dans un bref examen de mon ami. A présent éclairé par la lumière des réverbères tandis qu'il hélait un fiacre, il était à nouveau égal à lui-même et je retrouvais du même coup le Holmes un peu distant, un brin hautain. Mais cette fois je savais que ceci n'était pas le vrai Holmes, et ce petit secret connu de moi seul était hautement satisfaisant.

Durant le trajet, mon ami me demanda mon avis sur le spectacle auquel nous venions d'assister avant que lui-même ne se lance dans un rapport détaillé de la représentation, que j'écoutai avec le plus grand intérêt, pendu comme à chaque fois à ses lèvres. Puis nous arrivâmes au restaurant, le restaurant favori de Holmes, je l'avais choisi pour cette raison. Je demandai une table en retrait où nous pouvions bavarder tranquillement.

Une fois assis l'un en face de l'autre, je sentis son pied se poser contre le mien. Il n'esquissa pourtant pas d'autre geste en dehors de ce simple contact.

« - Vous avez bien fait de choisir ce restaurant Watson, me dit-il avec un sourire affable.

- Oui, je savais que cela vous plairait.

- Vous me connaissez donc si bien ? s'enquit-il, ne pouvant dissimuler un certain scepticisme.

- Holmes, je vous connais probablement mieux que vous ne vous connaissez vous-même, lançai-je gaiement. »

Nous rîmes doucement à cette remarque que nous savions l'un comme l'autre proche de la vérité.

Holmes s'apprêtait à prendre une nouvelle fois la parole lorsqu'une serveuse se présenta devant nous. Je connaissais cette jeune femme pour l'avoir bien souvent vu là et j'avais remarqué qu'elle n'était nullement insensible à ma présence. Pourtant, même si elle était parfaitement séduisante, comme d'habitude je me contentai de lui lancer un bref coup d'œil distrait, souriant malgré tout, politesse oblige. Voyant que la partie était perdue d'avance, elle se contenta finalement de prendre notre commande avant de s'éloigner rapidement.

« - Vous lui plaisez Watson, lança mon ami d'un ton égal.

- Vous croyez ? m'empressai-je de demander, feignant la surprise la plus absolue. »

Je ne souhaitais aucunement m'étendre sur ce sujet, aussi l'ignorance me semblait l'attitude la plus censée. Mais comme trop souvent avec Holmes, je m'étais trompé sur toute la ligne.

« - Ne vous moquez pas de moi, je sais parfaitement que vous l'aviez remarqué vous aussi, me dit-il en me fixant avec suspicion.

- Stop Holmes !

- Quoi ?

- Je sais parfaitement ce que vous êtes en train de faire et vous demande d'arrêter immédiatement !

- Mais enfin, je… »

D'un geste de la main je l'intimai au silence. Pour une fois que j'avais l'ascendant sur lui je n'avais nulle intention de perdre cet avantage.

« - Vous êtes en train de vous demander si cette attirance est réciproque. Et je trouve cela particulièrement mesquin de votre part. Croyez-vous que je serais ici ce soir avec vous si cela était le cas ?

- Eh bien… »

Avais-je réussi à le déstabiliser ? Un bref instant, ce constat me réchauffa le cœur, sans que j'en comprenne la raison d'ailleurs. Mais tandis que je m'enorgueillissais de cette petite victoire, il était déjà parvenu à retrouver toute sa contenance.

« - Je pensais simplement que vous tentiez d'exciter ma curiosité dans le but de vous assurer de mon inclination à votre égard, dit-il d'un ton moqueur. Alors, qui est le plus pathétique de nous deux à présent ? »

Je secouai la tête en soupirant tandis qu'un petit sourire naissait malgré moi sur mes lèvres. L'égo de cet homme frisait décidément l'indécence, et moi j'en redemandais bien souvent. A croire que nous étions réellement complémentaires en tout point, bien plus que nous ne voulions nous l'avouer l'un et l'autre.

Le reste du dîner se déroula tranquillement, partagé entre des petites piques prouvant notre attachement particulier et ce jeu de séduction auquel nous nous prêtions de plus en plus régulièrement avec le même plaisir des deux côtés.

Et lorsque nous quittâmes le restaurant repus et heureux, nous décidâmes de rentrer à notre appartement à pieds. Nous n'étions qu'à deux pas de Baker Street aussi la fraîcheur de la nuit ne nous découragea aucunement. Je remontai néanmoins le col de mon manteau avant de me rapprocher de mon ami autant que la bienséance le permettait. Holmes m'adressa un sourire des plus charmants avant de faire mine de passer son bras autour de mes épaules, geste qu'il avorta pourtant par prudence tandis que nous croisions un jeune couple, qui n'avait pour sa part nul besoin de donner le change.

« - J'aimerais pouvoir vous prendre la main, dit-il soudain d'une voix sourde.

- J'aimerais aussi, confirmai-je laconiquement. Mais le simple fait pour vous de le formuler ainsi compte davantage qu'un quelconque geste.

- John, vous êtes un ange de compréhension. »

A ce compliment totalement inattendu, de même que par l'emploi de mon prénom, je me sentis rougir comme une écolière. Décidément, l'homme que je découvrais peu à peu me plaisait davantage chaque instant.

Il approcha alors sa main de la mienne et laissa un instant ses doigts frôler les miens. Ce contact aussi bref qu'intense, qui était loin d'être le premier de la soirée, fit une nouvelle fois naître en moi des envies au demeurant tout à fait inavouables. Je désirais Holmes de toutes les fibres de mon corps, j'en prenais enfin conscience, comme si cette proximité avec lui me permettait du même coup de me révéler tout à fait, de m'accepter tel que je suis réellement.

« - Votre respiration s'est accélérée Watson, nota subitement mon compagnon. Serais-je par hasard responsable de votre trouble ? »

Je me contentai pour toute réponse d'un hochement de tête à peine perceptible. Il avait évidemment raison, et il le savait le bougre, en témoignait le petit sourire satisfait qui illuminait ses traits.

« - Bien, conclu-t-il tranquillement. »

Oui, je n'avais nul doute quant à la fierté qu'il devait éprouver à cet instant. Et je n'en étais pas gêné le moins du monde. Je n'avais aucun honte quant à mes sentiments à son égard, autant donc qu'il soit fixé quant à ce que j'avais sur le cœur.

Et un petit quelque chose dans l'attitude tendue de mon ami, même s'il feignait au mieux la nonchalance, m'indiquait qu'il était dans le même état d'esprit que le mien. Pour autant nous n'étions pas mal à l'aise. Quel que soit les situations qu'il nous avait été donné de traverser ensemble, nous n'avions jamais été mal à l'aise l'un envers l'autre. Je me plaisais à imaginer notre relation trop unique pour cela.

Peu après je fus surpris de découvrir que nous arrivions déjà à Baker Street. Je suivis Holmes jusqu'à l'étage que nous partagions, gardant les yeux fixés sur son postérieur tandis qu'il montait les escaliers devant moi. Et je dus faire de gros efforts pour résister à mon envie de le toucher tandis que je sentais mon désir pour lui enfler douloureusement.

Arrivant devant la porte de ma chambre, il s'arrêta brusquement, se retournant pour me faire face, son regard pétillant d'une lueur que je ne lui connaissais pas.

« - Eh bien merci pour cette soirée John, me dit-il d'un ton doux que je ne lui connaissait pas davantage. Je n'aurais pu espérer meilleur moment en votre compagnie.

- Oui, c'était une bonne soirée, acquiesçai-je d'une voix sourde. »

Alors que je m'étais senti parfaitement calme et serein pendant les quelques heures qu'avaient durées notre sortie, désormais je sentais un émoi bien particulier s'insinuer en moi. Pas désagréable outre mesure, mais j'avais malgré tout la sensation que la moindre action risquait de m'en coûter énormément, aussi en étais-je à souhaiter que lui saurait se montrer entreprenant pour nous deux.

Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, il dépassa toutes mes espérances en comblant les quelques pas qui nous séparaient encore, posant ses lèvres sur les miennes sans la moindre hésitation. Jamais baiser ne m'avait exalté à ce point. Et même si Holmes resta tout à fait sage, ne tentant à aucun moment de franchir le barrage de mes lèvres, il n'en fallut pas davantage pour que tous mes sens s'embrasent. Cet échange tellement salvateur ne faisait naître en moi qu'une seule chose : une envie terrible d'en découvrir davantage, de faire tomber toutes les barrières qui se dressaient encore entre nos deux corps que je devinais brûler de la même ardeur.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il s'écarta de moi, reculant du même coup de plusieurs pas, je compris que mes espoirs étaient vains.

« - Eh bien… bonne nuit John, dit-il, semblant un peu mal à l'aise, pour la toute première fois depuis le début de la soirée. »

Pour ma part je me contentais de le fixer avec incrédulité, ne parvenant à croire ce à quoi j'assistais. Lui qui n'avait jamais la moindre connaissance des conventions sociales, voilà qu'il se conduisait en parfait gentleman au plus mauvais moment. A croire qui le faisait exprès.

« - Sherlock ! m'écriai-je tandis qu'il arrivait devant la porte de sa propre chambre. »

Se retournant lentement, il m'interrogea du regard, donnant bel et bien l'impression de n'avoir aucune idée de ce que j'avais sur le cœur.

« - Vous allez vraiment me laisser ainsi ? demandai-je d'une voix que j'espérais assurée. »

Enfin son visage s'éclaira tandis qu'un mince sourire étirait ses lèvres fines.

« - Je ne veux pas faire preuve de trop d'empressement, vous méritez mieux que cela.

- Mais…, tentai-je malgré tout avant qu'il ne m'interrompe d'un regard.

- Sortons à nouveau demain soir, voulez-vous ? Nous verrons après pour la suite. »

Après ces paroles d'une telle sagesse, je ne pus que hocher la tête. Bien sûr qu'il n'avait pas tort, je voulais sans aucun doute aller trop vite, sans réellement savoir quoi faire ensuite d'ailleurs.

« - Très bien, capitulai-je donc. Bonne nuit Sherlock. »

Il me répondit d'un hochement de tête avant de pénétrer finalement dans sa chambre. Je restai un moment à fixer le couloir vide avant de me décider à faire comme lui, non sans étouffer un grognement de frustration. J'aurais quand même diablement apprécié pouvoir prolonger cette soirée.

Retrouvant l'univers ô combien rassurant de ma chambre, je m'assis brièvement sur mon lit avant de me relever d'un bond comme si j'avais le diable au corps. Mille et une pensées se bousculaient dans mon esprit et je me sentais bien incapable de rester immobile. J'entrepris de faire les cent pas tout en ressassant les derniers actes de Holmes. Maintenant qu'il était loin de moi, je n'étais plus aussi sûr que ses propos aient été si censés. Nous étions deux adultes consentants, parfaitement au fait de l'intérêt que chacun portait à l'autre, pourquoi donc se montrer aussi raisonnables ? D'ailleurs, la frustration que je ressentais me paraissait à elle toute seule tout sauf raisonnable.

M'arrêtant devant ma porte close après je ne sais combien de temps passé à tergiverser, je m'interrogeai une nouvelle fois sur la conduite à tenir. Devais-je aller le retrouver ? En avais-je seulement le droit ? Après tout s'il s'était montré aussi réticent c'était peut-être davantage pour se préserver qu'il n'osait l'avouer. Peut-être était-il tout simplement inquiet de l'évolution récente de notre relation.

Estimant que ces questionnements ne sauraient trouver de réponse tout seul, je décidai que le mieux à faire était définitivement d'interroger le principal intéressé. Cette fois parfaitement décidé, je posai la main sur la poignée à l'exact moment où trois coups frappés au battant se firent entendre. Ouvrant la porte brusquement, je tombai nez-à-nez avec un Holmes surpris de ma rapidité d'action. Pourtant il retrouva bien vite ses esprits, comme en témoignèrent les paroles censées qu'il prononça alors.

« - John, je n'aurais pas dû partir ainsi, dit-il en posant sa main sur ma joue.

- Et vos bonnes résolutions ? plaidai-je tandis qu'il approchait son visage du mien.

- Au diable la raison ! s'écria-t-il, ses lèvres touchant presque les miennes. Enfin, si c'est ce que vous voulez, eut-il tout de même la présence d'esprit de rajouter. »

Si j'avais eu d'ultimes doutes, ils s'envolèrent à ces mots. Je hochai donc la tête, bien incapable de parler à ce stade, puis fermai les yeux tandis que ses lèvres se posaient enfin sur les miennes. Ce baiser-ci fut plus empressé, plus sensuel et lorsque sa langue rejoint la mienne je ne pus retenir un gémissement pitoyable.

Sans nous séparer nous reculâmes à l'intérieur de la pièce et Holmes referma la porte derrière nous d'un coup de talon. Puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers mon lit tandis que déjà ses mains agiles se glissaient sous ma chemise.

En tant que médecin, je savais parfaitement à quoi m'attendre pour la suite, pourtant je ne l'aurais stoppé pour rien au monde. Et comme je le soupçonnais, tout se passa merveilleusement bien, mieux encore que tout ce que j'aurais pu espérer pour la première fois. Sherlock était patient et tendre, faisant lentement grimper le plaisir en alternant savamment caresses expertes et baisers passionnés. Et lorsqu'il se fut finalement glissé en moi, passée la douleur inévitable, il ne resta plus que la tendresse, la douceur. Et l'extase. Tandis que je ne faisais plus qu'un avec lui, j'avais enfin l'impression de découvrir tout entier le vrai Sherlock, celui qui faisait toujours de son mieux pour se dissimuler au regard d'autrui mais qui se dévoilait à moi sans limite. Et j'aimais cela. Davantage encore que toutes les merveilleuses sensations qu'il faisait naître en moi à force de mouvements aussi intenses qu'amoureux.

Lorsque la jouissance m'emporta, je crus perdre toute raison, ne pouvant m'empêcher ensuite de me demander comment un tel plaisir pouvait exister. Et surtout comment mon cœur pouvait supporter tout cet amour que je ressentais.

Nous glissant sous les couvertures, nous nous blottîmes l'un contre l'autre, nous caressant encore lentement, comme pour prolonger à l'infini cette grâce que nous venions de connaître.

_L'odeur de sa peau, le goût de ses lèvres, le son bien particulier de sa voix lorsqu'elle se changeait en un murmure rauque dans l'extase, et la douceur de chacun de ses gestes… je suis bel et bien accroché. Et pour longtemps à n'en pas douter. Lui a sa cocaïne, moi je l'ai lui désormais. Je comprends ainsi les raisons de son attachement à son addiction, je sais que moi non plus ne pourrais plus me défaire de la mienne désormais. La mienne qui au moins le mérite d'être bien inoffensive, et davantage plaisante sans nul doute._

THE END.


End file.
